JohnnyNoo!
by BlueHope6388
Summary: Takes place during the 3rd season. What happens when Johnny brings a gun to school on the day that he threatens Simon?
1. Summary

Johnny...Noooo!!!  
  
Summary: Takes place during the 3rd Season. What happens when Johnny brings a gun to school the day that he threatened Simon? What happens if he never threatened and just pulled out the gun? 


	2. Home

Author's Note: T do not own any character on 7th Heaven or any part of the show. Some parts of this story actually happened and some words were actually said.  
  
~In the Camden House~  
  
Matt comes in followed closely by Mary. "I can't believe you hit me in the face with the basketball." "It was an accident." Mary says. "Besides you were too busy thinking about Shana." Annie asks, "Shana? Who's Shana?" She doesn't receive an answer seeing as Matt and Mary have both left the room. Just then Eric comes home. Before he gets the chance to say anything, Annie says, "I don't want to know anything. Nothing at all!" He starts telling Simon about his trip to the Golden Gloves Tournament, but Simon stops the conversation short when the phone rings. His girlfriend, Deena, is on the other line and she's crying. "My old boyfriend, Johnny, is going to come after you!" Deena says through tears. After hearing this he becomes frightened and takes his conversation upstairs to his room.   
  
Once he's upstairs in his room, away from his parents, he says, "When you say 'come after me', what do you mean?" Deena doesn't say anything and the conversation ends on that note.  
  
Later on that night, during dinner, Simon abruptly stands up and rushes out of the room. Annie starts to go after him, but Eric stops her. "He probably just had a bad day. It's best we leave him be." The rest of the Camdens continue their dinner while Simon sits in his room thinking about what Deena said. "What if Johnny really does come after me?" He thinks to himself.  
  
As the rest of the family comes upstairs to head to bed, Ruthie comes into Simon's room saying "Baboom!" Simon tells her to shut up and go to bed. At that moment Annie comes in and asks, "What's going on? Ruthie, why aren't you in bed?" Then they head into their own rooms and go to bed. 


	3. School Bites

~School Bites~  
  
The next morning as all the kids are heading to school, Simon gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Annie asks him about it, he just says that he's nervous about a test that he has today. He's really worrying about Johnny, Deena's old boyfriend, but he doesn't want his parents stressing any more than they have to. With 5 kids, they have their hands full and they don't need any more stress in their lives. Besides Johnny could be joking around. A lot of kids say that kind of stuff these days.  
  
On the way out, Lucy and Mary both say they have to stay after school, Lucy for Habitat for Humanity and Mary for basketball. Simon is already waiting in the car when the others arrive. He anxious about seeing Deena, but terrified that Johnny might not be joking around. Since Simon is in middle school and Ruthie is in elemetary, they get dropped off first.  
  
They continue on with their day just like they normally do. No one knows that in just a few short hours one of them may be hurt.  
  
Once Simon enters his school, he spots Deena right away. He heads over to her and sees that she has been crying. Simon asks, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Deena takes a minute to get herself together and then says in one breath, "Johnny called me last night and said that if he can't have me back, he's gonna hurt whoever tries to get with me. I'm scared Simon. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Simon tries to console her, but right at that moment, Johnny comes over to them and says, "Stay away from Deena if you know what's good for you!" Simon couragously stands up to him and says, "I don't have to. She's my girlfriend now." Johnny storms off.  
  
In the high school, Matt is caught talking in the middle of a test. He's sent to the principal where he finds Lucy sitting. "What are you doing in here?" She asks. "I was caught talking in the middle of a test and the teacher thought I was cheating." He explains. She just nods. Then he asks, "Why are you here?" "I'm not feeling well so they're sending me home. Mom and Dad are gonna be here in a little while." "Oh." He says and then walks over to the principal to tell him what he had done. The principal lets him off with a warning and hands him a note to give to his teacher. Matt walk back to class. 


	4. Trouble

~Trouble~  
  
Just an hour after Johnny threatened Simon, he headed to his locker and pulled out a gun. Then he headed to Simon and Deena's class. The teacher looked up as he walked in with the gun, but he didn't move. As Simon got a good look at what was in Johnny's hand, he started panicking. Johnny locked the classroom door and told everyone to go to the back of the room. They did as they were told, not trying anything because they were terrified. The teacher tried to get Johnny to put down the gun, but Johnny just kept it pointed at the class.   
  
Simon started shaking as Johnny took a step closer to him. Deena was next to him and they were holding hands. At that moment, Johnny lunged at Simon and grabbed him by the shirt. Then he proceded to bring him up front. "I told you to stay away from Deena!" He screamed. "Now I'll have to make you stay away from her for good!" Simon was in a state of panic as all of the students stood helplessly watching Johnny point a gun at Simon and then point it at each student. He wasn't joking around. This was all too real.  
  
Back in the high school Mary and Matt were in the gym because there was a pep rally. Annie already picked Lucy up and the high school would be getting out early because of a parent teacher conference. No one was even aware that in the middle school a whole class was being held at gunpoint by a twelve-year-old kid. Not even the middle school principal.  
  
While all this was going on, Ruthie's elementary class was at recess. The children were having so much fun, but back in Simon's class everyone was scared stiff. Out in the hallway, a teacher saw Johnny grab the gun and head into the classroom. He ran to the office, told the principal what was going on, and called the police. In the meantime, the principal was escorting the rest of the classes outside and then he would call their parents on his cellphone. He couldn't risk anyone else being in the school.  
  
Five minutes later the police and the local news were on the scene. The police stormed into the school and headed to the classroom that was being held at gunpoint. Outside in the parking lot, the reporters were recording. "Channel 6 news is here at the Junior high School where a twelve-year-old student is said to be holding Mr. Smith's English class at gunpoint. The rest of the students were sent home. We get the scoop first. Stay tuned for more information." A news reporter said.  
  
Back in the Camden house, Eric and Annie sat on the couch and switched on the TV. What they saw made their blood run cold. On the TV was a picture of Simon's school and outside his school, police were running around shouting orders. A group of students were standing outside, but they didn't see Simon or Deena for that matter.  
  
Inside the classroom that Mary sat in, another teacher came in to talk to her teacher. She didn't hear what they were saying, but she guesses that the other teacher said to turn on the TV. So the TV was turned on and when Mary saw what was on, she began to panic. Simon's school was surrounded by police. Matt also just heard about it and asked to be excused to talk to his sister. 


	5. OhNo!

~Oh...No!~  
  
While everything was going on in the middle school, Ruthie's class was having a blast. They were busy playing tag when the teacher came outside to get Ruthie. When Ruthie asked why, the teacher told her that her parents were coming to pick her up. Matt and Mary were also excused when their teachers found out that it was their brother's class that was being held at gunpoint. All of the other students in both the elementary and high schools were excused not too long after. The middle school students were long gone except Mr. Smith's class. They were all petrified.   
  
When Annie and Eric arrived to get Ruthie, she already had everything ready and was waiting to go home. She still had no idea why she was leaving early, but once she saw her parents faces she immediately knew something was wrong. So she ran over to them and hugged them. She then proceeded to ask, "What's wrong? Why am I going home early?" Annie didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell a eight-year-old that her eleven-year-old brother, whom she's really close with, was stuck in a room with a kid who had a gun. Eric knew this so he tried to tell her as gently as possible what was going on. "Something's going on at Simon's school." He told her. "Is it something bad?" She asked. When Eric slowly nodded, she burst into tears. At this point, Lucy walked out of the car and over to her. Then she wrapped her in a big hug. They didn't know what to do to comfort Ruthie so they just hugged her. Then they headed to their car.  
  
While all of this stuff was going on, Matt and Mary made their way over to Simon's school. Once they saw how many police cars were there, they began to panic."What if Simon's hurt?" They were thinking to themselves as their parents showed up. All of the other kids,that were in the classroom, parents were already there. They walked over near them and spotted Matt and Mary. "So you guys heard?" They asked. "Yeah, I was in class and another teacher came in to talk to my teacher and then they turned on the TV. That's when I saw a picture of Simon's school with police all around. I wonder what's going on." Mary said. "A kid named Johnny is holding Simon's class at gunpoint." Eric sadly said.  
  
While they were all standing outside, the policemen on the inside were trying to get Johnny to put down the gun. Their talks failed though, and he kept the gun pointed at the class and then every so often he would point it back at Simon, who he still had by the collar. Sgt. Micheals walked over to the classroom and saw Simon in Johnny's grip and the look on his face was enough to make him look away. "Stay back, I will shoot!" Johnny kept shouting at them. He would tighten his grip on Simon and Simon would shake that much harder. It was clear to see even through the windows that Simon was scared as well as the rest of the students.  
  
"Johnny, please don't hurt him! Please!" Deena waspleading now. "Shut up! I can't have you, so now I'll make sure no one can!" Johnny yelled as he pointed his gun at her. He fired a bullet into the ceiling to show that he wasn't joking. They all shut up immediately. The cops now had to move quickly because this kid wasn't joking.  
  
Sgt. Micheals headed back outside to talk to the other officers. As soon as he stepped outside, a bunch of reporters surrounded him. "Sgt. Micheals, what's going on inside?" One reporter asked. "No questions now! Step back!" He shouted and proceeded over to the other officers. Annie and Eric walked over to him. "What's going on inside? Is Simon alright? Is everyone else alright?" He asked him. "Everyone's fine for now, but this kid means business. We have to get those kids out." Sgt. Micheals told him. 


	6. Scared For Your Life

*Sorry for the long wait for an update...I'll try to get a new chapter soon.  
  
~Scared for Your Life~  
  
After hearing Sgt. Micheals say "We have to get those kids out fast!", the family became really scared. When they walked back over to the kids, there were tears in their eyes. Matt, Mary, and Lucy noticed this and realized that this situation was getting out of hand. Their sweet, innocent brother was inside with a kid who had a gun. He had to be terrified. To say that Simon was terrified was a huge understatement. He was near being in shock.  
  
It had now been over an hour since this ordeal had begun. All the families were close together offering words of hope that everything will turn out alright. Ruthie fell asleep a while ago and Lucy was sitting next to her staring into space. All kinds of horrible thoughts were running through her head. "Will Simon be alright?" She kept thinking. She was really scared, scared for the kids inside, but especially scared for her little brother.  
  
As another 45 minutes went by, the situation was growing even more out of hand. Inside, Johnny was growing more angry. "I'm not going to jail!" He kept yelling to the officers standing outside the classroom. He would tighten his grip on Simon every time he said this. Eventually he would go on a shooting spree and just start shooting at everyone in the classroom. That's how they always were, but they were hoping this case would be different. They were hoping to talk this kid into letting everyone go, but it was turning worse every minute. This kid was starting to point the gun more often at Simon then at anyone else. Simon was pleading saying that " I won't go near Deena anymore! Please let me go, please!"  
  
Deena, on the other hand, was shouting "I'll be your girlfriend again, but please don't hurt him!". Johnny would not listen and his grip got tighter. Someone from the outside started trying to get in the door, but Johnny heard them and threatened to shoot. The officers stopped. They didn't want anyone hurt so they needed to come up with a different plan.  
  
While the negotiating continued inside the school, the prayers and words of hope continued outside. The Camdens' were getting more worried every second. They had heard someone whisper that the kid was holding Simon with the gun pointed right at him. They couldn't bear thinking that their 12-year-old son was inside with a mentally unstable kid holding a pistol. At that point, things inside took a turn for the worse. 


	7. Needing A Miracle

Chapter 7 - Needing a Miracle

Everyone in and around the building was in a state of panic. Those on the outside because the did not know who was or was not hurt and those on the inside because they had just seen not only one, but two people shot including their 11-year-old classmate. The police were trying to get the uninjured students out while anxiously awaiting an ambulance to arrive. Some of the officers were surrounding Simon trying to get the bleeding under control while others were attending to Mr. Smith's shoulder. No one seemed to know what to do. The scared classmates were being escorted outside to the anxiously awaiting parents who did not know if their children were alright.

While the students were running out to their families, the Camdens' were searching frantically for Simon. They did not yet know that Simon was injured and may not make it if the ambulance didn't get there soon. When no more students came out, they knew deep in their hearts that something horrible had happened to him. What, they did not know. Just as they were about to run inside to see for themselves, Sgt. Micheals came up to them with a face full of bad news. He did not say a word, but they knew that Simon had been shot and could tell from the look on Sgt. Micheals face that it did not look good. They ran as fast as they could inside to find Simon, but what they saw was something even they weren't expecting.

Mr. and Mrs. Camden ran over to Simon who by that time had fallen unconscious. There were tears streaming down both their faces as they held their youngest son's hand, praying to GOD above to spare this innocent little boy. Once the paramedics arrived they took over and just as they were about to load him into the ambulance they could not feel a pulse anymore…

While all this was going on inside, the Camden kids were waiting outside wondering where their parents had gone and what else was going on. They didn't know that anyone had been shot or that the perpetrator had been seized and arrested. They saw parents running, trying to find their children. They saw the place turn into a panic zone. After everyone that could come out had and they saw no one else exiting the building, they knew that something had gone seriously wrong inside and that the something wrong had happened to their little brother. All of them were scared for him, except Ruthie who had no idea what was going on.

Back inside, the rescue workers who had arrived shortly after were desperately trying to revive Simon. Mr. Smith was in a state of shock, seeing as he had just witnessed his 11-year-old student be shot and then stop breathing. The Camdens were much worse. The tears were flowing freely down their faces as they watched the scene unfolding. Just then, they were about to give up hope and send Simon to be with GOD.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update time and the shortness of this chapter. I've been really busy and couldn't find any inspiration to write. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again real soon, but for now I hope you like it (especially the cliffhanger - although it may not be the best). Please review! Thanx!**_


End file.
